Among other cholestanol glycosides, the below-described cholestanol glycoside (1), which is obtained through bonding of a specific sugar chain to cholestanol formed through saturation of the carbon-carbon double bond of the B ring of cholesterol, exhibits the effect of inhibiting growth of cancer cells, and is a compound useful as an anticancer agent (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
[F1]
[wherein G represents GlcNAc-Gal-, GlcNAc-Gal-Glc-, Fuc-Gal-, Gal-Glc-, or Gal-].
A hydrophobic compound such as cholestanol has affinity to cell membranes, and is readily taken into cells. Therefore, a glycoside of such a compound has been considered to be readily taken into various cancer cell lines and to exhibit its effects sufficiently. However, such a glycoside is difficult to use due to its low solubility, and may fail to sufficiently exhibit its effects to some carcinomas.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-60592    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-191685